1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a safety belt, and more particularly to a safety belt buckle.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety belts are commonly used in keeping people safely secured to fixtures (e.g., seats in vehicles, vessels, and amusement facilities) or safety equipment for extreme sports (e.g., sky diving) and high altitude jobs (e.g. high-rise window cleaning). A conventional safety belt buckle includes a base and a latch which can be engaged with the base, wherein the base and the latch are generally made of metal with heavy duty to avoid being separated by a sudden force after being engaged together.
When the safety belt buckle is not in use, the base and the latch thereof are usually separated, and are respectively bound to two loose belts. Therefore, a safety belt buckle installed on a seat near a power source may be hazardous, for the metal base or latch may accidentally contact the power source, which may cause a short circuit or even serious injuries. In this sense, the conventional safety belt buckle has to be further improved.